The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Elephant Bird and the Thief
Upcoming Posters The Backgrounds are removed on characters and titles and behind Backgrounds *Original: **Background: Title.seuss.jpg **In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.jpg (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) *Allied Filmmakers / Recobbled Cut: **Background: Just Like the Moon – Brett Dennen **Behind Background: ***Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) ***In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) ***On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) ***On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) ***Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) ***On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) ***On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) *Miramax: **Title: Arabian Knight (No white background) **Background: Home Underground **Main Place: Title.seuss.jpg (title and characters only) **In Sarah Hall Small's Place: Suesnue.JPG (character only) **On top of Morton: Foxandknox.jpg (characters only) **On top of Yertle's head: Thief.jpg (character only) **Beside Horton: Twilight friends S1E02.png (characters only) **On the Cat's Hat: Rio2-character-photo nigel-rio2-character-wallpaper1. (character only) **On the Grinch's head: Phido the Vulture.jpg (character only) Voice cast Main Cast Other Cast *John Kennedy - Money Whozit, Nervous Whozit, Norval the Fish, Uncle Norton the Elephant *Bruce Lanoil - Big Nosed Whozit *Kathryn Mullen - Down Whozit *Jerry Nelson - Snoozer *The Team disguised themselves as Unexpected characters including: **Human Pinkie Pie (MLP) - Pinkie Pie's disguise **Human Twilight Sparkle (MLP) - Twilight's disguise **Humam Rainbow Dash (MLP) - Rainbow Dash's Disguise **Human Rarity (MLP) - Rarity's disguise **Human Applejack (MLP) - Applejack's disguise **Human Fluttershy (MLP) - Fluttershy's disguise **Joey (Green Eggs and Ham (TV)) - Terrence's disguise **Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham (TV)) - Sam's Disguise Notes *In the original version of the film, the thief is heard making short grunts/wheezes in a few scenes – though not as many as in the Majestic Films version. It is unclear who provided these sounds, but it is known that Carroll did the additional ones for the Majestic Films version. Edits In the Miramax version *Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Grinch a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Grinch kills Larry by using Fireworks. *Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as the Narrator explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Another character that have added a voice is Phido. *The end credits of the South African/Australian prints of "The Elephant Bird and the Fox" show scenes from the movie that were scrapped from the edited versions, including the Thief narrowly avoiding getting his arms chopped off, behind the credits. However, the prints of "Arabian Knight" only use animated pictures from the movie behind the credits. *The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. In the Recobbled Cut *The Edits are like in the Miramax version: **Big Nosed Whozit rolls the Grinch a snare drum roll on the snare drum before the Grinch kills Larry by using Fireworks. **Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as the Narrator explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Another character that have added a voice is Phido. **The Narrator mentions that the thief eventually was put in jail for years but becomes the Captain of the Guards. *The credits roll over deleted-scene footage, including a section of the credits from The Arabian Knight, showing The Thief on springs trying to steal the Buddha Ruby. Songs *"Fruzzle Floom Fruit" is a song from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode, "The Mystery of Winna-Bango Falls". In the song, the Little Cats and the denizens of The Jungle of Nool sing about the Fruzzle-Floom Fruit, a fruit that grows only once a year in the jungle. They also express in the song how much fun they have sliding on the peels of the fruit. *"'Search for the Best Nest'" is a song sung by Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo sing when they are looking for a nest for Morton. As they search they see other jungle inhapits and their homes. When they find the right nest it's one that doesn't belong to Morton. The song is featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "Make Yourself at Home". *"How I Love My House" is a Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss song that the Cat in the Hat, the Little Cats and Terrence sing about how they enjoy living in the house or tree they live in. The Cat in the Hat shows off items from around his house. *"The Snoozer" is a song sung by the Cat in the Hat with the help of the Little Cats about the statue and how everyone enjoys resting by it. As the songs continues one of the seussville characters sing about how he came upon the statue and made friends. That's when everyone starts dancing and playing limbo around the Snoozer. The song was featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Snoozer". *"What Is Love" is a song from Rio 2. It is sung by Nico, Pedro, Rainbow Dash (in Jewel's voice) and Terrence (in Blu's voice). *"Rumpus" is a song from Where the Wild Things Are. Sung by The Cat in the Hat, Sam-I-Am, Pam-I-Am, Little Cats A, B, and C, Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox, Terrence McBird, Megan Mullally, Nico, Pedro, Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo, Morton the Elephant Bird and Junior Kangaroo while they march around the home underground. *"Only Mrs. Zabarelli Knows" is a Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss song performed in the episode "Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton". Annie DeLoo starts off on her "Plinktey-Plink" piano, and everyone in the pageant asks what they should do. As the song continues, they sing, "Mrs. Zabarelli is on her way," hoping that she'll arrive and answer their questions about the pageant. *"Hair, Hair, Hair" is a song that Elwood the Jester sings about all the different hair in the land of Lime. As he strums his guitar the people of Lime sings a verse of all the hair in the land. The song was featured in the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The King's Beard". *"One Little Star" is an original song written for Follow That Bird. On Thidwick's first night alone after having left the home underground in an attempt to return to the underground home, he finds himself trying to fall asleep in a barn loft and wishing that Rainbow Dash was there to sing him a lullaby. Instead, he begins to sing "One Little Star" to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Yertle, Sam-I-Am, Rainbow Dash, and Pam-I-Am are huddled around a campfire, having stopped for the night. Rainbow Dash joins in, as does Fox in Socks, who is at his couch-bed in the living room and missing his best friend. As the song comes to a close, the screen splits into three sections, and all three are shown singing together as they settle in for the night and fall asleep. *It's So Amazing is a song from the Thief and the Cobbler. It's sung by Morton the Elephant Bird and Fox in Socks. *"Adventure Awaits" is a song from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode, "Norval the Great." Norval the Fish sings the song to Pinkie Pie before the crew begins their adventure together. They are joined by some singing animals. *"Ruler Of The World" is a song that Yertle the Turtle sings while flying though the air in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The King's Beard." Yertle shoots himself from his bedroom in the underground home and lands in Junior's room. As he's flying a few birds fly along with him singing his backup cords of the song. *"You're My Baby" is a song that Horton the Elephant sings to his son Morton the Elephant Bird as a lullaby. Yertle the Turtle hears Horton singing on the roof. It makes 2 appearenes: on Horton's rooftop bedroom and on TV. *"Easy Goin' Day" is an original song written for Follow That Bird. Sung by Fox in Socks and Rainbow Dash, it revolves around these two new-found friends spending a day together. The reprise at the end credits at Follow that Bird is at the end credits. *Out in the Jungle is a song that Mick Maputo Bird sings to Junior Kangaroo in his room. When he first arrives he transforms Junior's room into a jungle setting. The Wickershams, Sneels, and a snark also appear, providing backup vocals and visual representations of jungle folk. It was featured in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Cat in the Hat's Indoor Picnic" *"Get Outta Town" is a music video that The Grinch and the Whozits sing to Larry Nooly on to get out of Ka-Larry. He dances around the video with the Whozits singing his back up. It was featured in episode "The Guest" of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. *"Mission Impossible" is a song that the chorus sing while the team sneak up on their way to Ka-Larry to defeat the Grinch. *Equestria Girls is a song in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle and her friends sing the song in the Grinch's lair and the Smugglers dance to the song. *"I'm So Blue" is a song written for Follow That Bird. Big Bird sang this song after being caught by the Smugglers, locked in a cage, and paint on him to make him blue. It reflects his hopeless feelings, and desire to return home. *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow - Larry Nooly and Horton the Elephant sang this to the Grinch for his surprise party from the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Guest". *"The Season Of Love Reprise" is a song from Swan Princess Christmas. It is the song Morton sings to outgrinch the Grinch. *"Batucada Familia" is a song in Rio 2. It is sung in the party at the end of the movie by Fox in Socks, and Rainbow Dash. *"All Together Now" is an original song written from Follow That Bird, performed by Alabama. It's for the end credits. Villians' Defeats *The Grinch: Tied up by Rainbow Dash and Little Cat C takes off his hat and unleashes a VOOM, which blows the Grinch away. *Max: His same fate is live the Grinch's. *Whozits: Defeated when Morton sings "Seasons of Love" and burst into flames. *Nigel and Gabi: Defeated with the other villians when Morton sings "Seasons of Love" and are sent to Rio. *Lester McBird: Shot by the Grinch and falls into a bowl *Sour Kangaroo: Reforms *Durn: Does the old ‘character-on-top-of-train-unexpectly-whacked-by-tunnel-entrance’ gag *Gooden: he doesn’t count on the weight factor. Category:Horror Movies Category:Movies Category:Upcoming story